Espera
by Aspros
Summary: La sala de espera fuera del quirófano se convirtió en el lugar mas triste y desolado del mundo. Y en ese momento supo que el frío que invadía su cuerpo no era por las ropas mojadas o la helada ventisca, sino porque su corazón había dejado de latir


**Buenas! Aquí me presento con un nuevo bebe. Este trabajito me llevo mas tiempo de lo planeado y de verdad estuve un tiempo sin poder continuarlo, no me inspiraba. Pero bueno, la magia de la música que tiene poder sobre mis emociones jajajaja. Admito que en un comienzo el final seria triste, pero bueno, como dije, una canción en el ultimo momento me hizo cambiar de opinión así que haber si les agrada, vale?**

**Espero los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algun que otro lector.

**Resumen: **"La sala de espera fuera del quirófano se convirtió en el lugar mas triste y desolado del mundo. Y en ese momento supo que el frío que invadía su cuerpo no era por las ropas mojadas o la helada ventisca, sino por que su corazón había dejado de latir"

"**Espera**_**"**_

Habían tocado a su puerta mientras ella preparaba la cena del día de hoy. No tenia ánimos de hacer algo grande, el día estaba lluvioso y nublado, y eso siempre la desanimaba, sobre todo cuando Kakashi no se encontraba en casa para hacerla reír. Sakumo, su pequeño de 5 años se encontraba leyendo en el sillón de su padre, tal cual copia del mayor sin percatarse de los temblores de su hermana menor, Rin de 3 años quien, en palabras de Sakumo, le tenía un miedo irracional y completamente exagerado a los relámpagos.

Por eso, cuando tocaron la puerta con un retoque pausado y fuerte a la vez, fue el mayor quien a paso calmo abrió la puerta ante la atenta mirada de su madre quien sabia de antemano de que es lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

Un hombre alto y fornido se presentaba en el pórtico de los Hatake, enfundado en un traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y cuyo rostro era oculto por una máscara de porcelana con trazos carmesí. Detrás de él la lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales, mostrando un triste cielo gris que solo auguraba penas y tristezas.

La presencia del conocido inundo el lugar, paralizando a los pequeños y ganándose la atención de la pelirrosa que desde la cocina le veía. No le había sorprendido verlo, Naruto siempre le visitaba, sin embargo su aura emitía furia, odio, tristeza y pesar, tantas emociones que nublaban la mente de los más pequeños sin que siquiera Naruto se lo propusiera.

-Sakura-

El siempre alegre y lleno de vida tono de voz de su mejor amigo le sonó abatido, casi no lo pudo reconocer. Con su mano enguantada quitó la máscara de su rostro, dejando ver lo descorazonado que se encontraba, como si intentara aguantar un gran dolor, y fue ahí cuando Sakura supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?- preguntó. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi, Naruto?- volvió a cuestionar asustada.

Naruto bajó la mirada en ese momento, incapaz de verla a los ojos. Un pequeño gemido escapo de su garganta, luego otro y otro, unas pocas lagrimas abandonando sus ojos. Sakura se acercó a su amigo, insegura de querer saber la respuesta a su anterior pregunta, insegura de todo ahora.

-Naruto, mírame- y el sólo levantó la vista para volverla a bajar una vez más.

Ella tomó la barbilla masculina y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos para dejarle ver la angustia que por sus orbes se escapaba; ella necesitaba saber, fuera lo que fuera, debía saber… por mucho que doliera.

El verde y el azul se encontraron, miedo y desolación se congeniaron, dando a entender todo sin decir nada. No había más que decir.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto-

El corazón de la pelirrosa se detuvo, sintiendo como su alma caía al suelo formando un eco que solo era opacado por los relámpagos de ese día tan gris. Sus piernas temblaron y Naruto lo vio, la sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar dejarla caer, pero ella ya no era consciente de nada más. Kakashi, su esposo y el padre de sus dos hijos, el shinobi legendario, aquel que encabezaba el libro Bingo… ¡un shinobi de clase S demonios! El ninja copia no podía estar muerto ¡MALDITA SEA!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin consuelo, mojando la ropa del rubio que en ese momento también compartía el dolor de su compañera. Kakashi tenía dos hijos, no podía dejarlos… Sakumo estaba a punto de graduarse como gennin y Rin entraría dentro de poco tiempo a la academia… le necesitaban… ella le necesitaba.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto en un susurro lastimero que Naruto con trabajo alcanzó a escuchar entre el llanto y los temblores de la pelirrosa. Él no sabía que contestar, no quería contestar. Bajo la mirada en silencio, abrazándola aún más fuerte para intentar darle todas las fuerzas que necesitara para este momento, porque él también se sabía incapaz de soportarlo solo.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está, Naruto?!- grito ella, jalándolo a la realidad, enfrentándolo a la mirada más abatida que el rubio jamás hubiera visto.

-En el hospital… Tsunade está liderando la operación-

Sin decir más apartó del camino a su amigo, sabiéndose dueña de dos pares de miradas que la veían desde dentro de la casa, pero ella estaba decidida, le traería de vuelta. Le necesitaban, ella le necesitaba más que nadie.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el rubio haciendo que ella volteara la vista hacia él.

La lluvia arreciaba y mojaba su cuerpo sin importarle siquiera. Él la vio, como un espejismo de lo que fue y de lo que podría ser en un futuro. Con el corazón destrozado al igual que él, pero también viendo hacia dentro de su hogar, donde dos pequeños la miraban preocupados. Donde ellos, parados frente al pórtico no podían distinguir si el agua que resbalaba por las mejillas de su madre eran gotas de lluvia o lágrimas.

Ella miró a su amigo, pidiéndole fuerzas y ayuda, una vez más. Sus hijos, sus pequeños no podían saber la situación. Naruto asintió en complicidad, dándole la espalda y comenzando a entrar a la casa, tomando a cada pequeño con de su mano, llevándolos lejos de la lluvia y el llanto, lejos de la tristeza y la desolación que, seguramente, los cubriría tarde o temprano con sus frías y crueles manos.

-Vengan niños, les hare un poco de ramen- dijo sonriéndoles, esforzándose como nunca antes por no llorar.

Los tomó de las manos guiándolos hacia dentro. Rin asintió, contenta y divertida, deseando pasar más tiempo con su tío Naruto. Sakumo en cambio guardó la compostura, no atreviéndose a seguir al rubio sabiendo que algo sucedía. Miró a su madre ser bañada por las gotas de lluvia en el pórtico de su casa, sin ser capaz de distinguir si el agua que corría por sus mejillas eran lágrimas o algo más.

Él lo entendió y Sakura lo vio en sus ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de Kakashi. Comprensión, fuerza, seguridad… todo estaría bien, si Sakumo lo aseguraba así seria, ambos confiaban en Kakashi.

-Vamos Rin, el tío Naruto nos hará mucho ramen- le dijo a la pequeña que había volteado a esperarlo.

Ambos adultos lo observaron, una copia exacta del ninja copia, tanto físicamente como en la personalidad. Alguien capaz de entender más allá de las palabras. Alguien que era capaz de guardar su más profundo sentir con tal de ser un pilar para los demás. Su padre estaría orgulloso.

-Mamá- dijo el pequeño ganándose la atención de la pelirrosa. –Cuando veas a papá, castígalo porque no guardo bien uno de sus Icha Icha- y sin voltear a verla continuo su camino hacia la cocina, llevándose a Rin con él.

-Sakumo es increíble- dijo Naruto, viendo como ambos niños se alejaban.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír llena de orgullo. Ambos habían comprendido, el protegería a Rin y no solo eso, antes de perderse de su vista le había dado una sonrisa, una de las pocas y contadas sonrisas que el pequeño hacía.

La puerta se cerró delante suyo y ella secó sus lágrimas con fuerza. No había tiempo que perder, existía un lugar en el que debía estar.

Corría y corría, sintiendo como su alma sangraba de incertidumbre. Sintiendo calor en sus piernas por el esfuerzo, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia golpear su rostro y su cuerpo y estrujar su corazón y dentro, muy dentro, destruirlo.

A la distancia divisaba el hospital y a cada paso que daba sentía más miedo de perder a quien amaba. Muchos la veían correr desde las ventanas, nadie decía nada, sabían que hoy sería un día triste por la guerra que se avecinaba y solo los rezos acompañaban la lluvia que caía incansable sobre la aldea y el corazón de Sakura.

De un salto se posó en la entrada del hospital, frente a las puertas de cristal y sin importarle nada las abrió de golpe entrando al recinto. Nadie la miró, todo era un caos. Gritos de dolor y lamentos de tristeza. Todo en un conjunto de ruidos que solo nublaban su mente confundiéndola y aumentando su dolor.

Habia heridos por decenas, los doctores no se hacían abasto, la sangre inundaba el blanco piso del lugar llenando con su olor el aire que los rodeaba. Sakura se intentaba abrir paso entre las personas sin poder evitar ver a los heridos. Cortes, amputaciones, quemaduras, todo un espectáculo macabro para quien no estaba acostumbrado, y aun así, a ella le dieron ganas de salir de ahí.

-¡Sakura!-

La pelirrosa volteo la vista encontrándose con Shizune quien venía corriendo hacia ella agitando sus brazos. Se veía cansada y abatida, seguramente también era un momento difícil para ella.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? ¿Qué paso?-

La morena dudó en contestar, no era su deber. Vio los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa, desesperados por respuestas y mando todo al infierno, Sakura merecía saber que sucedía, que pasaba con su aldea y sobre todo, que pasaba con su esposo.

-Se mandó un equipo de reconocimiento a la frontera- dijo Shizune comenzando a caminar. –Al parecer ya los esperaban-

Atravesaron más puertas en dirección a los quirófanos, dejando atrás el ruido de los gritos de dolor. Pocas personas se encontraban en su camino mientras avanzaban, Sakura no los veía a los ojos, estaba concentrada en seguir a la ayudante de la Hokage para preocuparse por otras cosas.

-Kakashi lideraba ese equipo-

Sakura se paralizó al escuchar la revelación. Ella sabía de esa posibilidad, después de todo Kakashi era un líder nato, alguien extremadamente fuerte, alguien que sin lugar a dudas siempre regresaba fuera cual fuera la misión.

-Sakura, Kakashi está muy mal-

Y no basto más, la pelirrosa avanzo atravesando las puertas frente a ella. La sala de espera de los quirófanos le pareció más fría y desolada que de costumbre. Como médico ella siempre veía a las familias esperar pacientemente en esa sala, a veces veía sonrisas de felicidad y gritos de júbilo, y ahora veía a sus amigos esperar decaídos, como si ya supieran el resultado, solo, esperando la confirmación que ya conocían.

Ahí se encontraban todos, Chouji y Shikamaru no se atrevían a verla a los ojos, se sentían culpables de haberle fallado, Ino lloraba desconsoladamente al igual que Hinata, Sai la veía desde lejos, sin saber que decir una vez más.

Sakura no les prestó atención. Caminó hacia las puertas blancas que la separaban de su esposo. La luz roja sobre la puerta le indicaba que aún seguía la cirugía pero ella ya no aguantaba las ganas de entrar, tenía miedo, tanto miedo que atravesaría la puerta a golpes y traería de vuelta a Kakashi aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro captando su atención. Ahí estaba Hinata, llorando, ¿por qué lloraba ella? Ni siquiera estuvo en la misión, debía estar con Naruto, apoyándolo… ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Dónde estaba Neji?

-Cuando nos atacaron dentro de nuestro territorio, pudimos responder el ataque- dijo Shikamaru mirando al suelo, recitando la explicación a quien deseara escuchar, aunque de nada sirviera ya. –Varios ANBU se pusieron en nuestra contra, todo estaba planeado, querían acabar con Naruto y Kakashi-

Sakura no quería entender, se negaba a seguir escuchando lo que Shikamaru decía.

-Nosotros ganábamos terreno, dominábamos el campo de batalla- Sakura e Ino vieron como pequeñas gotas caían del rostro del moreno, ellas sabían que intentaba ocultar su tristeza, seguramente para él era extremadamente difícil perder a sus compañeros por no poder pensar en una estrategia.

-Ellos estuvieron dispuestos a todo, incluso a explotar sus cuerpos abrazados a nosotros-

Sakura cerró los ojos llorando una vez más. Shizune la veía de lejos, observando los pequeños temblores que dominaban el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-Kakashi y Naruto fueron los primeros en ser atacados, no pudimos hacer nada más que huir-

Sakura cayó al suelo arrodillada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Lloró, no había mas que pudiera hacer.

Ino y Shizune la abrazaron, llevando a Hinata con ellas, dándoles fuerzas para soportar y esperar el resultado.

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en horas, nadie se alejaba del lugar. Nadie se atrevía a abandonar a quienes se encontraban sobre el abismo de la muerte. Nadie podía hacer nada, solo esperar y rezar por el mejor resultado, tener fe.

Naruto llegó poco después, no queriendo dejar a sus amigos solos en estos momentos tan difícil. Sin hacer ruido alguno se recargo sobre la pared, esperaría como todos, estaría con ellos para cuando lo necesitaran.

Ya hace tiempo los llantos habían parado, ahora solo reinaba el silencio en la sala. Las mujeres permanecían abrazadas solo como acto de presencia y ya pocas esperanzas quedaban. Incluso Naruto veía con detenimiento la puerta, esperando ver salir a la Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto ganándose la atención de todos. –¡Tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Te estamos esperando!-

Nadie lo creía, incluso en esos momentos no perdía la esperanza. Sakura sonrió por un instante, tal vez los gritos de Naruto no podrían llegar solos…

-¡Kakashi! ¡Regresa!- gritó Sakura. -¡Tú también Neji! ¡No te atrevas a morir!-

Cada grito era un poco más de esperanza, cada esfuerzo era hacer algo más, ayudar.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe permitiendo el paso de una agotada y abatida Tsunade quien obtuvo las miradas de todos. Ningún respiro se escuchaba, todos esperaban.

La Hokage los vio uno a uno, mirando los rostros valerosos con las huellas de lágrimas en ellos. Todos de pie dispuestos a enfrentar lo que viniera.

-¡Están en un hospital idiotas! ¡Dejen de estar gritando!-

Y les sonrió, haciendo a todos gritar una vez más.

"_Bahh, no importaba, todos estamos felices, que griten todo lo que quieran"_

Sakura lloró, pero esta vez de felicidad. Kakashi seguía vivo, su familia seguiría unida. El hombre que amaba seguiría a su lado.

-¡Kakashi tonto!- gritó la pelirrosa, riendo esta vez.

Y dentro del quirófano, sobre una camilla, Kakashi descansaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Habia escuchado el llamado de su esposa y había regresado. Estaba feliz, todos estaban felices. Y solo por ese momento se pudo permitir relajarse y pensar:

"_Espero que Sakumo no haya encontrado mi Icha Icha"_

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? ¿Preferirían el final triste? En lo personal no me gustan los finales tristes jajajaja**

**Bueno, sin nada que decir mas que espero hallan disfrutado la lectura, me despido. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale? **

**Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
